The Blood of Nephilim
by WeAllBreakTheSame
Summary: A group of vampires have discovered that in order to become a Daylighter, like Simon Lewis, they must drink the blood of the Nephilim. In their attempts in walk in the light, they kidnap Clary – but they know little of the people who will do anything to protect her. Slight AU. Oneshot. Clace. *CITY OF GLASS SPOILERS* T for language.


**A group of vampires have discovered that in order to become a Daylighter, like Simon Lewis, they must drink the blood of the Nephilim. In their attempts in walk in the light, they kidnap Clary – but they know little of the people who will do anything to protect her. AU. Oneshot. Clace. *CITY OF GLASS SPOILERS***

**Reader Disclaimer – remember that this is an AU so not every detail is going to be like the books information/fact wise.**

**Ownership Disclaimer – Cassandra Clare obviously owns the beauty that is the Mortal Instruments. Sadly I do not own anything accept Jace. Actually, no… that's a lie that I wish were true.**

"I'm just picking up some paper work from the hospital and I'll be right over," Clary said into the phone as she walked down a crowded sidewalk towards the hospital.

"Alright, I'll let you go. But just to let you know, there's a surprise for when you get here," Jace's voice sounded bright. Something she hadn't exactly heard a lot in the last few months.

Clary tried to push down the anxiety she felt at the thought of a surprise. She wasn't too fond of them… not anymore.

_Surprise you're a Shadowhunter!_

_Surprise you're dad's actually really evil!_

_Surprise Jace is your brother!_

_Surprise you can create runes and that pull ships apart!_

_Surprise Sebastian is actually your evil brother, and you and Jace aren't related at all!_

Clary shook her head and concentrated on walking down the sidewalk and replied, "Can't wait." She tried to sound enthusiastic and wasn't sure if she failed or not and hung up.

Clary's mind had been racing back and forth for a week, wondering if she truly wanted to forget everything that happened; but if she did forget she'd lose Jace along with a whole new life. It's not like she could forget, anyways. The world just seemed a little clearer. Now, walking down the street, Clary saw faeries and warlocks; shimmers in the air were gone now that she could see through the glamour.

Even though Jocelyn explained that she had wanted to tell Clary soon, she wasn't quite sure if she believed her mother. With her father being the Shadowhunter-tyrant of the century, Clary knew no one would've actually accepted her into the Shadowhunter world without the past month's events.

Once she got to the hospital, Clary made her way to the ICU where they were holding Jocelyn's information.

She was almost there when something flashed in the corner of her eye and made her stop. Turning to see what it was Clary found that it was nothing at all. Just an ordinary hospital room door.

She took a couple steps towards it. Something seemed off – like it was out of place.

"Are you lost miss?" someone suddenly asked. Clary started and turned to face the nurse.

"No. No, I'm fine. Just – um… checking the door. Yeah… making sure it's closed," she panicked and sputtered out a response to why she would've been staring at a door so intently.

Then, Clary swore she heard a cry come out from the room on the other side of the door and turned to look at the nurse. But she just stood there, like she didn't hear anything at all.

Another cry.

"What's going on in there?" Clary asked the nurse.

"Oh," the nurse said, "nothing you couldn't fix I'm sure."

Clary didn't have to look twice at the nurse before noticing two sharp teeth pointing out of her gums suddenly.

_Vampire._

Clary fixed herself to run but a forceful hand came down on her shoulder and she panicked. _I haven't been trained_, Clary thought. She screamed for help but a hand clamped down over her mouth, nails dug into her cheek. Her vision tilted before her head hit the ground with a sharp pain before the world turned black.

Two hours.

Two hours had passed since Jace hung up the phone with Clary. He was eager to tell her that she was going to start training; the Lightwoods had cleared it up with Jocelyn too. Everything was all set in place, and Clary just had to say that she wanted to do it. Now he was just wondering how it could be taking so long.

He had been thinking about it for too long and wanted to kick himself for telling her that he had a surprise. Thinking back to the conversation, he wasn't sure that she sounded as excited as he originally thought.

_Obviously¸_ Jace thought, _she probably doesn't like surprises. _Jace wondered if maybe she did before she discovered her new life.

Now Jace was wandering around the library. Maryse was sitting at Hodge's desk and Isabelle was curled up in a chair, sound asleep. It unusual for Izzy but last night she was up until the early hours of the morning making sure the training room was ready for Clary - a beginner.

Jace tried not to look too anxious and simply skimmed over book titles as he passed them, but he wasn't too sure if he was being convincing enough. Every so often Maryse would glance at him and he pretended not to notice.

It was entirely possible that Clary wasn't feeling up to coming over to the Institute and just went home. But... she would've called him... right?

After another half hour of wondering and scanning through the thousands of titles Jace gave up and bounded out of the library and to his room. Once inside he dialed Clary's number but it went to voicemail after the first ring. His mind immediately jumped to conclude that she didn't want to speak to him. But it didn't make any sense. They had just spoken to each other. Clary said she'd be right over after picking paperwork up from the hospital.

_Maybe she went home first_, he thought. But Jocelyn knew what was going on today and Jace was sure that she wouldn't hold Clary up.

So Jace called Luke's house.

Jocelyn picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Jocelyn? It's Jace. Is Clary there?"

Jocelyn sounded frazzled after a slight pause. "No. I thought she was with you; at the Institute."

"Do you think she's at Simon's? I don't understand… she said she was going by the hospital to pick up paperwork and then she'd be right over."

"Sorry, Jace. I don't think she'd be at Simon's. Don't panic, alright? I'll give her a call."

"Thanks, Jocelyn."

It wasn't that Jocelyn didn't like Jace. She just didn't want to see her daughter get hurt. But this was different. Jocelyn really did want Clary to know the other world she hid her from for so long.

Jocelyn's first thought was that Clary didn't want the life of a Shadowhunter anymore. She knew Clary wouldn't avoid Jace; there was a way she looked at him, and vice versa, that convinced Jocelyn they wouldn't give up each other for a long time. But after she found out Clary was not at Simon's either she made her way down to the institute after calling Jace to tell him. Luke was out with the pack; for which she was grateful because he would've stopped her if he were home.

Jace made his way back to the library to find Maryse. Clary wasn't anywhere anyone knew of, and Jace wasn't so sure that she was avoiding him anymore.

He burst into the library and the door banged against the wall - waking Isabelle with a start. She stood in panic; looking for the danger. She relaxed when she saw it was Jace but was quickly worried by the look on his face.

"Jace?" She asked.

He looked at the two women. "Clary's missing."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "What!? Jace, what are you talking about? She supposed to be here!"

But Maryse stayed calm, her face hardly changed. "It's okay, Jace. We'll find out what's going on, but you have to stay calm. Does Jocelyn know?"

Jace swallowed hard. Trying to listen to his adopted mother and stay calm. "Yes. She should be on her way over now."

"Go get Alec, Isabelle. We may need him. I'll find if there's been any demon activity around the city."

"What?" Jace was caught off guard. He didn't even think this would have something to do with their world. "Do you think that's possible?"

Maryse just nodded.

Suddenly, Jocelyn came bursting into the room. She stopped once she saw Maryse. "Where do we start?"

Simon had been wandering around the city of a while, struggling to find anything off since he couldn't go inside the Institute. He didn't jump to conclusions when Jocelyn told him they didn't know where Clary was. He knew Clary; he figured that she just didn't feel like hanging around anyone at that moment.

But when he found out how long it was since anyone had talked to her, he knew something was definitely wrong. He called her phone multiple times, but it kept going to voicemail.

It had been too long for Simon's liking since anyone had last seen Clary and he finally made the decision to contact Raphael. No, there was no way to directly talk to him, but Simon knew he had to try.

He went to Hotel Dumort first. The Mark of Cain didn't do much to help his nerves. Walking into a building full of vampires you told you didn't want to be a part of was do dangerous for Simon's liking.

He strode into the hotel, watching to see if anyone was around. Most of them would be sleeping, he realized. _But I have The Mark of Cain,_ he reminded himself, _I can do whatever I want._

"Hey!" he yelled. It echoed throughout the barren hotel.

Simon waited, looking around him to see if anyone was coming. When no one did he shouted again, "_HEY!_"

"What do you want, Daylighter? You're not welcome here," Raphael's voice suddenly rang through Simon's ears.

"I know," Simon said. "I need to know if there's been any suspicious activity going on recently."

Raphael looked confused… if it was possible for his tight, white skin. "I don't understand, Daylighter."

"Stop calling me that."

Raphael took a step closer to Simon. "Why do you need to know about my city?" He asked.

"No one's heard from Clary for about three hours now," Simon replied, not bothering to beat around the bush, "last time anyone heard from her she was on her way to the hospital."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and then his face smoothed down; he couldn't have looked more unconcerned if he tried. "I don't see what three small hours could get you so worried about…"

"You don't know, Clary," Simon spat at him.

Raphael sighed. "If you must know, a few vampires came to me a couple days ago looking for you. I'll have you know I didn't give away your information; you should be thankful."

"Why were they looking for me?" Simon asked, unimpressed by Raphael's usual attitude and secretly grateful Raphael didn't just feed him to the dogs.

Raphael smirked. "Word travels fast… _Daylighter_."

"They want to know–"

"How you came to walk in the light?" Raphael interrupted. "Yes."

There was a slight pause before Simon said anything. He didn't really feel anything but confused. "Did you tell them what they wanted to know?"

Raphael nodded. "I am not a fool."

Simon turned to leave without another word. Wondering why he decided to go to the hotel in the first place, knowing the annoying tendencies Raphael possessed. But before he could get too far, Raphael called out and Simon turned to acknowledge him.

"Don't you want to know where they went?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't really care, no."

Raphael shook his head. "Your selflessness with wear with time," he muttered quietly before continuing, "I'm afraid I must enlighten you; the last place these vampires were seen was the hospital where your friend's mother stayed."

"Let's go!" Jace yelled. They were about to go to the hospital to find Clary but Jace couldn't understand why he seemed to be the only one that cared; as he was the only one ready to leave.

"Calm down, Jace," Alec came up behind Jace. "It's not like we can go into a hospital with ten seraph blades. Put that one back."

At first they considered just drawing on invisibility runes to shield themselves, but they wanted to make sure that if the vampires were with Clary, they'd be able to see the Shadowhunters.

Jace took his seraph blade out of its sheath and tossed it to Alec as he went by. "Hurry up. I'd like to get there before it gets dark."

As Alec left, everyone else joined Jace.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

"As we'll ever be," Jocelyn replied.

"Where's Magnus?" Isabelle asked. They had called Magnus to portal them close to the hospital, not wanting to waste any time with crowded sidewalks or traffic in the streets.

"He should be here…" Alec came into the hall and slowly trailed off as they heard the sound of the elevator getting louder. Then it came to a stop and Magnus stepped out. "Now," Alec finished.

Magnus didn't waste any time. "We're in a hurry here. Stop standing there looking like fools."

As Magnus brushed by them to get to the empty wall on the far side of them he quickly squeezed Alec's hand.

Jocelyn's phone beeped and she brought it out of her pocket. "Simon says he's in an alley just west of the hospital."

Magnus had become quite the expert on portalling lately and got one up with minutes to spare.

The three teenagers went through first; Isabelle, then Alec. But after Jace went through, the portal disappeared, leaving Maryse and Jocelyn standing in the Institute hallway, shocked.

"Magnus…" Jocelyn hesitated. "What did you do? Get the portal back up!"

"I can't do that," he replied.

There was suddenly a bright light to Simon's left and looked to see the Lightwoods jumping out of the portal and landing flawlessly on their feet. Simon's eyes lingered on Isabelle for an extra second before he turned to the matter at hand. "Jocelyn's going to kill us, you know."

"I know," Jace replied, "but we're on the same team here, we agreed her and Maryse should be there when we get Clary back."

They made their way out onto the sidewalk and toward the hospital, its polished windows glowing from the sun's reflection.

"I did some investigating while I was waiting," Simon announced.

"Simon!" Isabelle scolded.

"Don't worry, I didn't go inside. I just watched. There seems to be a section inside right over there," he pointed up and to the right, "see the faint shimmer around it? I was listening in and there's literally no one there. How could no one be in a hallway of a hospital that's almost at capacity?"

"How do you know it's almost at capacity?" Jace asked.

Simon tapped his ears.

"Right. Vampire."

Once they were inside they went to the hallway Simon pointed out – earning a few stares, but people left them alone. Once they reached the mouth of the hallway, the Lightwoods skidded to a stop. Despite his vampire reflexes, Simon almost crashed into them.

"Glamour," Jace hissed. "Around the whole thing; it's completely invisible."

They stepped through the mouth of the hallway and Simon could see the difference. It was like there was something going past the corner of your eye, but you couldn't look at it directly.

Simon listened carefully and quickly picked up the shallow breath and the struggling pace of a heart he'd know anywhere.

"In there," Simon said quietly, pointing to one of the only doors in the hallway.

Jace ran for it immediately and Isabelle called out to him before following along with Alec.

When they reached the door Jace yanked it open. In the room Clary lay on a hospital bed, looking tiny and frail. A tube connected her wrist to a blood bag hanging above her.

"By The Angel," Isabelle whispered.

The vampires who were obviously responsible for this were nowhere to be found. Jace went straight to Clary and detached the needle pulling out her blood and sealed a bandage around it.

Alec went to the mini fridge at the side of the room and opened it to find five other blood bags - of what Simon knew by smell, was full of Clary's blood.

"H-how did they get so much so fast? It's a wonder she isn't dead yet!" Simon proclaimed. He stood outside the doorway, not trusting his vampire instincts enough to go inside.

"A Nephilim's red blood cells produce faster than a mundane's," Alec answered. "It's the angel side… and Clary and Jace have even more than the rest of us."

Jace slowly lifted Clary's unconscious body into a cradle in his arms, and left everyone in the room stunned by his gentleness as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here before the bastards get back," he announced. "Izzy can you draw an invisibility rune on us? I don't want to look suspicious."

Isabelle nodded at Jace and went to work.

"Her heart rate is almost normal," Simon said, to anyone that was listening. "Her red blood cells really do produce faster."

Alec seemed to be at work with a fire message to Magnus and Isabelle was just finishing a rune on Jace's chest. Clary already had a rune on her arm. Simon watched as Isabelle finished the rune and then Alec was holding a cooler bag in front of him, he could smell the blood bags inside. "No one else is gonna be able to do anything with them," he assured Simon.

Clary felt the warm arms around her and a cool wind on her face before heat came. Not uncomfortable heat, more of a comforting warmth. There was a soft fabric underneath her hand and she clutched at it as she tried to grasp onto reality.

Her mother's voice rang through her ears, "By the Angel, is she alright?"

Jace's voice was familiar to Clary's ears as he replied. "She'll be fine."

As Clary came back to consciousness she felt his warm chest against her head, his arms underneath her. She tried to pry her eyes open to see him, but her lids were too heavy against the exhaustion. "Jace?" her voice was barely audible.

His voice was close to her ear when he replied softly. "It's alright, Clary. You're safe now."

And then she slipped into exhaustion.

Clary awoke again in a dimly lit room. It helped the ache in her head. She groaned as she rolled over, her muscles feeling sore, to find Jace standing in front of the window. It seemed to be overcast outside which explained the dim light. His eyes shot to her face when he heard her groaning.

"Sorry," he said. "A rune isn't gonna help this time."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "This time?" she asked. "I guess we've had to use them a lot recently," she added more seriously, her eyebrows quickly furrowing.

Jace came closer to the bed she lay on; worry filled his eyes. "Do you need anything?"

Clary just simply moved over on the bed and patted the empty space beside her. "Tell me what happened."

He sat beside Clary and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. She curled into him, soaking in the comforting warmth of his body.

She listened quietly to Jace up until he mentioned that the vampires were nowhere to be found when they got to the hospital. "Where are they now?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We've informed The Clave, but who knows what they plan to do. I'm sure the bastards will be back eventually, considering the two of us are the only ones who could fulfill their daylighter dreams with our freaky blood."

Clary laughed and then the room fell into a comfortable silence.

Jace had begun to think Clary had gone to sleep but then she spoke up, "I'm glad they left."

Jace was quick to respond, "I'm not."

"If they had been there they would've tried to hurt you, too," she said quietly.

"I would've been fine. I just wish I could've been there to protect _you_."

Clary seemed to think about that intently before replying. "Well… I want to learn how to protect myself then. I can't rely on runes my whole life. I want to be a proper Shadowhunter."

To Clary's surprise, Jace laughed. She was about to scold him but he said, "I'm sure we can arrange that." Then kissed her, for the first time in what felt like years and they melted against each other as their lips moved softly together.

**A/N – as far as I'm concerned this is one of my favourite oneshots I've ever done! I'm pretty sure it's also the longest…**

**Anyways, please take the time to review and favourite if you'd like! This fic was inspired because of all the wonderful reviews I received on my last TMI fanfic; so thank you to those people! **

**Also, let's all have a big group hug cause I recently finished City of Lost Souls and now I'm waiting with everyone else for City of Heavenly Fire. **


End file.
